1. Field of the Invention
An integrated circuit Laterally Diffused Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS) power transistor employs a source isolated, embedded gate Metal-Oxide Semiconductor transistor with laterally diffused technology to provide a source isolated high voltage power transistor in applications requiring electrical isolation between the source and substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of power integrated circuits much work has been done in the development of power transistors. Advancements were made enabling Laterally Diffused Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS) power transistors to exhibit low "on-resistance" and high breakdown capability concurrently through a reduced horizontal-surface field technique.
In the past, LDMOS transistors commonly were used in low side driver applications because the transistor's structure is coupled with the source to the substrate that in turn was coupled to the ground. Although low side driving configuration consists of the source of LDMOS transistor coupled to ground and the drain coupled to an output load. Therefore, LDMOS transistors were not utilized in high side driver applications and other applications that mandated electrical isolation between the source and substrate. (A high side driver configuration consists of the LDMOS transistor drain coupled to circuitry or a power supply and the source coupled to an output load.)